Crossing Boundaries
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sequel to "Crossing Paths" Rin and Sesshomaru have added a new member to the clan. A new evil has been released, and is out for revenge, against the eastern clan. What will the two great dog demons do when he takes their only daughter?
1. Chapter 1: Daughter of the west

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to "Crossing Paths" I was up half of the night trying to figure out what name to give Rin and Sesshomaru's child.**

**Finally found one, Shiro, it means "4th son" **

**Well their child is a girl, I also found out that it also means "White" So, yeah.**

**Also, I looked up Sesshomaru and Rins name. Check this out.**

**Sesshomaru= Perfect Killer.**

**Rin= Cold.**

**... Ok, Rin's doesn't really fit, but Sesshomaru's does! isn't that weird?**

**Ok enough of me talking here is chapter 1.**

Chapter 1: Daughter of the west, queen of the east.

It had been months since Rin and Sesshomaru's mating.

Rin had now delivered a healthy and no doubt strong little girl. Full fleshed.

Shiro was what they named her.

They loved and watched over her everyday, even the clan was protective of the new pup in the family.

The three other pups were also glad to have a new "Sister."

Since they had grown a little in the past months, they could teach Shiro their new games and techniques.

Shiro remained in her dog form once she was born.

She was tiny, like a newborn pup should be.

Rin and Sesshomaru kept her in the den for the next two months, keeping a sharp eye out for anything outside.

That night, Rin was laying down in her dog form with Shiro curled against her fur.

Sesshomaru stood gaurd at the entrance of the cave.

This was HIS family, he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

Jaken and Yuro were also a part of Shiro's life.

Shiro was a white dog demonness with turquoise blue eyes.

Sesshomaru was a little on edge about Jaken coming near the new pup, although Rin allowed Yuro to take a look, mainly because Yuro was the 'pup lover' she would always be gentle with them, and never be strict with them.

When Shiro's blue eyes opened, Yuro would smile.

Rin lifted her head from the ground to look down at her awaking pup.

At first, Shiro was shy seeing Yuro.

She didn't look like their kind.

But finally, Yuro was about to touch Shiro.

" She has your fur my queen." Yuro said.

Shiro moved her head in sign for Yuro to let her go, and Shiro curled back up against Rin, going back to sleep.

Yuro left the cave.

Sesshomaru then walked up to the two.

" I don't think she'll ever stop sleeping." Rin said.

" She is still young." Sesshomaru said.

" I can see that. So, are you going to take a look around the lands?" Rin asked.

" Yes." He said, then left the den.

Rin stood and Shiro let her claws out, hanging on to Rin's fur.

She walked over to the bed, and laid the pup on it.

Rin made her human form.

Shiro still being tired, she crawled around blindly in search of her mother's scent.

Rin took off her mokomoko, and put it around Shiro.

Shiro stopped moving when her nose met the mokomoko.

She relaxed again, curling into the mokomoko that held her mother's scent.

Rin smiled, she was so beautiful.

" Yuro, can you stay with her please?" Rin said.

" Of course." Yuro said, as she jumped onto the bed, sitting next to the pup.

" I'll be back." Rin said, and she walked out of the den.

It was night time, and Rin explored the fields.

She stood in the tall grass, feeling the wind brush through her hair.

" You ok?"

Rin spun around, surprized to see Sesshomaru standing there.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Rin said.

" Ok." Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin smiled reassuringly, wrapping her arms around him.

He returned the hug, inhaling her scent.

They remained in a loving embrace, until Rin found herself falling asleep in in his arms.

**A/N: Well, this is the end of chapter 1. **

**I hope you are liking this, I already have chapter 2 planned out, you are going to experience a SHOCKING event! Leave some reviews as to what you think is going to happen.**

**~Wolflover 235**


	2. Chapter 2: Tricked

Chapter 2: Tricked.

Rin had fallen asleep in the field.

She awoke to the gust of wind brushing against her face.

When her eyes opened, it was still dark.

She sat up, but quickly stood, remembering Shiro.

Sesshomaru wasn't there, that's strange, surely he wouldn't just leave her in the fields asleep.

Oh well, she was more focused on her daughter.

She reached the den, relieved to see Yuro resting against Shiro and the mokomoko, and Sesshomaru was standing at the side of the bed, watching the two.

" Hey." Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked up at her.

She walked up to him.

He put his arms around her.

" Hey." he said back.

Rin relaxed into him, and he bent to kiss her.

She accepted immediately.

What was strange was... His scent was different.

All these months that he was with her, his scent remained the same, no matter where he was.

This scent was different, it didn't even smell like a dog demon.

This intruder was kissing her, he had also been watching HER daughter.

Rin pulled back, grabbing "Sesshomaru" by the throat and pinning him against the wall, her eyes turned red and her fangs were out.

" Who are you?" Rin growled out.

The 'Sesshomaru' grinned evilly, his golden eyes turning red, and the gray hair turning jet black.

Yuro had awoken at Rin's sudden attack.

" Hello Rin, it's been a while." The intruder said.

" How do you know my name?" Rin asked.

" Naraku." Yuro gasped out.

" You know him?" Rin asked, still staring at the intruder, still having her hand around his throat.

" When you were only a pup, Naraku had invaded the eastern lands, he threatened your parents to..." Yuro stopped.

" To what?" Rin asked.

" I told your father that you would become my mate when the time came." Naraku said.

" And he refused! I saw it myself! He refused, and chased you away!" Yuro said, standing in front of Shiro.

" Naraku, I am not interested in your offer, I have chosen my mate." Rin said releasing him.

Naraku smiled, " I thought you would change your mind, when I granted InuYasha's wish into becoming a full fleshed demon, and commanded him to send a little message to your clan."

Rin gasped, " It was you?"

" Yes, indeed it was, but it was InuYasha's doing, for murdering one of the pups." Naraku said.

His red eyes looking over at Shiro, and smiled evilly.

Rin's eyes turned red, and she made her dog form, snatching Naraku and disappearing out of the den.

" You will NOT TOUCH HER!" Rin growled, tossing him out in the air.

He surprsingly remained floating in mid air.

The dog demons heard the commotion and they all took off in the air and positioned behind their queen.

Naraku smiled, " Where is your mate?"

A large white figure was floating up from behind Naraku.

He turned calmly, " Sesshomaru."

" Naraku, why have you returned?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I see you have gotten Rin to fall for you." Naraku said.

" You are not welcome here." Sesshomaru said.

" I know, I'm afraid I must leave, Rin, you will join me?" Naraku said turning back to her.

" Not on your life." Rin said.

Naraku smiled, and suddenly vanished.

The clan looked around warily.

" Let me know when you change your mind about that." Naraku's voice sounded.

Rin looked up, and what she saw, panic filled her.

Naraku was standing above the clan with Shiro wrapped in his arms.

" Naraku you leave her alone!" Rin growled, heading towards them.

A barrier formed around him.

Rin stopped before the barrier.

Sesshomaru went foward, but he knew it was no use.

" If you want her, you will have to find me." Naraku said, and he disappeared in a blast of miasma.

" I'm going!" Rin said, preparing to take off, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

" No, he's tricking you, he wants to get to you, I'll go, don't let him make you desperate." Sesshomaru said.

" He has our DAUGHTER Sesshomaru!" Rin said.

" My queen!" Yuro called from the den.

" Yuro!" Rin shouted, going down to her.

" Forgive me my queen." Yuro said.

" Yuro, it isn't your fault, now tell me about Naraku."

" Naraku is an evil demon..."

" We've established that, what does he want with our clan?" Rin cut through.

Sesshomaru was next to Rin.

" You're father had a major fight with him, he wants YOU so that he can take over the Eastern dog demon clan, he was the one who wanted to claim you as his, and take your virginity, seeing Shiro, if he kills the pup, then he will believe you do not have a mate. He will be able to claim you as his, now, if I am correct, he won't kill her until you arrive, and agree to be his." Yuro explained.

" That's why I must go." Sesshomaru said.

" NO! If you go, he'll kill her before you even get close, Sesshomaru, this one you're going to have to let me do on my own, if there's a chance to free Shiro, I'll be the one to go, if that is what Naraku wants." Rin said.

Sesshomaru sighed.

" Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Rin said hugging him tightly.

" I know you do. Don't let him manipulate you." Sesshomaru said.

" I won't, actually, there's something I have that I have never used before, but I saw my mother use it once." Rin said, moving to her bed.

She pulled out a short bladed sword.

A blue shine gleamed before showing perfect silver.

" What's that?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Artemus, my father created this with one of his fangs, and gave it to mother for protection, I've seen her use it once. She told me it has a poison in the fang that can kill any demon." Rin said.

" That sword, Naraku fears." Yuro said.

" Really?" Rin asked.

" Yes, the last and final time your parents faught Naraku, he had brought an army, your father faced him while your mother and the others faced the other demons, I saw your mother draw her small sword, driving it in one of the demons who died quickly, I saw that Naraku was clearly shocked about this, and when he realized that the sword was made from your fathers' fang, he fled, knowing that one bite from your father, would kill him." Yuro said.

" So he fears my father, yet he has the courage to return to try once again to win me?" Rin smiled.

" Am I coming with?" Yuro asked.

" No, I am going alone." Rin looked at her and Sesshomaru, " Alone alone." Rin said.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin and kissed her deeply.

Her arms wrapped around him, a stray tear falling down her face.

" I'll be back, I promise." Rin said, when she pulled back.

Sesshomaru hugged her tightly.

" I'm going to get Shiro back. And I will not rest until she is home." Rin said, as she made her dog demon form, and flew out of the den, following the trail the miasma had went.

' Shiro, hold on, I won't fail you.' Rin thought as she flew into the dawn sky.

**A/N: Well, how was this, next chapter will be a little chapter of Naraku and Shiro, what's going on with them while they are waiting, because as Yuro said, Naraku wouldn't kill her yet.**

**Leave some reviews **

**~Wolflover 235**


	3. Chapter 3: Shiro's first stranger

Chapter 3: Shiro's first stranger.

Naraku wandered around in his castle.

He would glance back at the sleeping pup every now and again.

Shiro rested on Naraku's matress, sleeping like no tomorrow.

When she awoke, he would be sure to make her life miserable.

His Rin would come, he knew it, because she was desperate about her daughter...hmm, well, she's just going to have to make it our daughter.

Two minions stood gaurd at Shiro's bed, so she wouldn't escape, and another one of his minions followed him around, with a mirror in her arms, so Naraku could see just exactly what was going on.

Naraku stopped wandering and turned around heading back for Shiro's resting place.

...

Naraku sat there watching the pup sleep.

Suddenly, she twitched, and her eyes slowly opened.

Naraku's breath was caught in his throat.

Her eyes were, a... Torquoise blue.

Shiro stood up quickly, for she knew that this man was not a part of the clan.

' mommy.' Shiro thought out.

" Don't worry, mommy's on her way." Naraku said to the pup.

Shiro looked over at him.

" Say, what does your human form look like?" Naraku asked.

Shiro backed away, this person wasn't safe to be around.

She walked to the edge of the matress and jumped off, planning to go right by Naraku, and escape.

Of course, it wasn't as easy as she thought.

A hand grabbed her by the nape of her neck, and she was raised off the ground.

" You're not going anywhere." Naraku said, raising Shiro to where her length met his.

Shiro tried and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

Naraku tossed the little pup back onto the matress, which she rolled once, before landing on her back.

That was when Naraku noticed something.

A purple crecent moon was on her fur, a relation of Sesshomaru.

Naraku hated to see that crecent.

Shiro rolled over until she stood up again, but cowered down, scared to death of the man.

For a second, Naraku felt pity towards her, the look in her eyes, the whimpering noises she made.

He turned and walked out of the room before he would do anything he might regret, setting Shiro free for instance, then again she wouldn't be able to survive alone out there.

" Master, she comes." Kanna came up to Naraku, holding up her mirror, revealing Rin, in her dog form.

Anger gleamed in her eyes.

" She is alone. Hmm, this was easier as I thought." Naraku said.

Kanna lowered her mirror and walked away silently.

" Kagura, Hakadoshi, I want you two to make sure no one follows her. She must be alone. Anyone who follows, kill them." Naraku ordered.

Kagura sighed, but she pulled out her feather, and her and Hakadoshi got on, flying off into the night.

" Yes, Rin, you will be mine, and maybe, just maybe, Shiro can be a part of our little family, maybe add a new member." Naraku said to himself as he looked back in the room where Shiro was.

She was wandering around the room scratching at the walls after every few inches she moved, and sniffed the ground, missing her mother's scent.

Naraku let one of the demons within him exit his body, and he killed it, and tossed it over to Shiro.

She yelped at the sudden approach, and jumped back.

" If you want your mommy, I suggest you keep yourself healthy." Naraku said.

Shiro walked up to the strange being.

She flinched everytime her nose made it move, but then again, it did smell good.

Opening her mouth, revealing 20 or maybe 30 sharp teeth, she bit into the dead demon, and slowly began chewing it.

Naraku smiled, ' this pup learns fast.'

Naraku looked out at the dropping sun, Rin would probably arrive in a couple days, he had indeed moved far away from her.

Until then, he would have to cope with this pup, he wasn't going to kill it yet, or there would be nothing Rin would want to do with him.

But, then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill her, Shiro was pretty cute, for a dog demonness pup.

A little rattle came at his feet, and when he looked down, a pile of bones were resting there.

Naraku looked over at the doorway at the pup who was now back on the matress, fast asleep.

Shiro was scared, but she knew that her mom was coming to save her, she just had to keep holding on.

**Hmm, looks like Naraku is good with kids eh? Well, next chapter Rin comes to save the day. What will happen?**

**Leave some reviews**

**~Wolflover 235**


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Hate

Chapter 4: Love and Hate.

He was near, Rin could barely catch the scent, but he was near.

Shiro. Shiro was all she was thinking about.

Rin came upon a castle.

She immediatley landed on the ground before it, making her human form.

She rested her hand on the sheath at her waist where the sword nested.

The sword glew a blue color at her touch.

She then went in.

When she came in, two people were standing at a doorway on her right.

" Is Shiro in there?" Rin asked, coming up to them.

A chuckle sounded aside from the doorway, into the darkness.

Rin looked inside the door, where thankfully, Shiro was resting peacefully on a matress.

" I knew you would come alone." Naraku came out of the shadows, coming up to Rin.

" Naraku, before you say anything, I want you to let Shiro go!" Rin said.

" Oh, why not keep her with us? She could be our daughter you know." Naraku said, putting an arm around her.

Rin's eyes turned red, and she grabbed his throat, pinning him against the wall, away from the room Shiro was in, so she wouldn't hear them.

" She is not your daughter, she has my blood and Sesshomaru's blood, that's it, you can't just change the child's father." Rin said.

Naraku relaxed, he knew that Rin knew she wasn't hurting him, she'd have to much better than that.

" Kagura, Hakadoshi, leave us." naraku said.

The two looked back at the pup, then they both left.

" Now, Rin, this is not how we greet eachother. You will have to learn that violence is not the answer. Remember, you came here in worry for your pup. I shall not harm her, but you must agree to be mine first." Naraku said.

Rin hated this, she couldn't agree, if she did, it would change Sesshomaru, it would hurt him.

Even if she didn't mean to say it, a deal's a deal.

Instead of coming out and saying yes(Which is what any worried mother would do) She relaxed against him.

Naraku was expecting her to say yes so he could claim her, but her relaxing into him was even better.

She moved her hand from his throat and gently brushed her finger tips over his smooth skin that showed.

Naraku took this as her giving in to him, she had quickly chosen him, maybe he would keep the pup alive after all.

She looked into his eyes.

He didn't see any anger in them, which was a good sign for him, but to Rin, he had no idea what he was in for.

Rin fluttered her eyes closed as she felt his hands start exploring her body.

Deep down, she liked this feeling, but, then again, she still put on the little play.

Her sharp nails played with his hair.

She lifted her face up, kissing the front of his throat gently.

He held her in place, pressing her against him as he kissed her lips deeply.

She sighed, kissing him back.

Just a little bit longer, Rin, keep him occupied.

Rin kept talking to herself.

She moved him more against the wall.

Patience, wait for it.

Rin kept on talking.

She moved her hands down to his chest, and spread her arms around his shoulders, moving down his sleeves slowly, until his full muscled chest was visible.

Naraku bent kissing her neck, over and over.

Rin leant to the side, giving him more room, while her eyes were focused on his chest.

Almost there.

Naraku was kissing the opposite side of the neck, where he wouldn't be able to see the sword.

She removed one of her hands from his neck, which he took unnoticed, and she slid her hand down to her own waist.

She felt the handle of the sword, and she slowly and silently pulled it out.

Naraku was still slowly kissing the other side of her neck, holding her in his arms firmly.

She slid the knife between them, where he wouldn't feel or see it.

One... Two... Three.

She drove it through his chest, right where his heart should be.

The blade had glown bright blue excited to kill an enemy.

She listened to Naraku stuttering his breath.

She turned her head to see his expression, wide-eyed.

He looked at her, and down at the blade.

" That's...That's..." Naraku tried talking, but was too shocked and out of breath.

" Artemus, my father's fang." Rin said.

" You..." Naraku stopped, trying to grab for her, but she moved out of his arms, and feet away from him in a single blur.

" I will never become yours Naraku, when I say I have chosen my mate, I don't go back on them." Rin said.

Naraku fell to his knees, he tried to grab the handle of the blade to pull out the sword, but it turned blue, and shocked him, keeping his hand away.

Naraku not only saw the sword now. Now he was having a vision, he was seeing Rin's father, in his dog form, having his teeth sunk in his body, instead of just a single sword, it was her father's all sharp teeth.

Naraku took one last look at Rin, before being engulfed in a black smoke, and when it cleared he was gone.

Rin smiled, he was dead, finally.

She went back over to the door where her pup was.

" Shiro." Rin whispered, walking up to her.

Shiro's blue eyes opened, and the moment she saw her mother's face, she jumped up into Rin's arms.

Rin smiled, Shiro was safe, and alive.

' mommy.'

Rin heard her thoughts.

A tear fell down her face.

" Let's go home Shiro." Rin said, and she made her dog form.

Shiro gladly got on Rin's back, and curled up against her fluffy body, falling asleep... Again.

Rin smiled, and she burst through the walls, flying towards the outside sky.

No one could hurt her daughter now.

Father must be proud of her, for ridding Naraku.

Now he wouldn't have to interfere any longer.

Rin slowly and calmly flew through the skies, that lead to home.


	5. Chapter 5: Back at Home, Safe

Chapter 5: Back at Home. Safe.

Sesshomaru caught a familiar scent.

He was sitting in the field where the gravestone laid, with the pup underneath it.

His sharp ears detected something.

He turned his head towards the wind, sniffing the air.

When he was positive of the scent, he was up off the ground, and running off in a heartbeat.

She had returned.

" My Queen, you're back!" Yuro said, as Rin entered the cave with her now human looking daughter in her arms.

" She's made her human form for the first time." Rin said, laying the child on the bed.

Sesshomaru came in not long after.

" Rin." Sesshomaru breathed relieved.

" She's back." Rin said, hugging him.

His grip was tight.

" I am so happy. I thought I would lose you." Sesshomaru said.

" I was fine, I told you I would be fine." Rin said.

He released her to look over at their daughter.

She was beautiful.

She had gray hair just like all the other dog demons.

" How did you escape?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I used my father's fang, Naraku disappeared with the fang implanted in his chest, I guess that's the last I'll see of Artemus." Rin said.

" Mommy." A girl voice whispered.

They looked over at her.

Shiro was talking in her sleep.

" Will you lay with her? I need to go hunting." Rin said.

" Sure." Sesshomaru said, and hugged her one more time.

As Rin walked past him, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before transforming, and flying out of the cave.

**A/N: Well, this chapter was short.**

**Just gotta say something.**

**We all glad Naraku's dead? We think he's dead right? WRONG!**

**Naraku is going to be found again, by the one he kidnapped.**

**She will find him herself.**

**So, until next time.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover 235**


	6. Chapter 6: Treasure!

**A/N: Ok, there are three pups other than Shiro in the clan. Well, I finally came up with their names. (The pups that were mentioned in the first sequel.)**

**Two sisters, Tiara and Mikala.**

**And a brother Tridon.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 6: Treasure!

A whole year had gone by rather peacefully.

Shiro had aged and grown quite a bit.

She knew how to talk now, and she preferred to say in her dog form, just like the other three pups.

She had made good friends with them.

" Shiro! Come come! Come play!" One of the pups came into the cave.

" mom can I?" Shiro asked.

" Of course dear." Rin said.

Shiro nuzzled her mom for a second and ran out of the cave with her brother and two sisters.

They went to a private area.

" Hey, I found a treasure!" Tridon announced proudly.

" Oh come on! It had to have been that piece of glass again!" Tiara said.

" Lay off will ya sis, it wasn't a piece of glass, it was extrodinary." Tridon said.

" Well, lead the way ole explorer." Tiara rolled her golden eyes.

" Shiro, you coming?" Tridon asked.

" Um, sure, but I can't stay out too long." Shiro said.

" Nonsense, it's just a couple miles away." Tridon said.

" Ok." Shiro said and she followed after the three.

" There it is!" Tridon said after a while.

The four dove down to the ground, landing in front of something that was implanted in the ground.

" Wow Tridon, you weren't kidding." Mikala said.

" What is it?" Tiara gasped out.

Shiro stared at the thing, it looked like... A dagger.

It looked familiar to her.

" It's a magical stick!" Tridon said.

" yeah!" Mikala and Tiara agreed.

They began closing in on the object.

" Stop!" Shiro said.

" What?" Tridon asked.

" I don't think we should touch that." Shiro said.

The three laughed but were stopped by the bushes rustling.

A medium sized demon jumped out of the bushes, it growled showing all its teeth.

The four ran, Shiro let the other three go first, she wanted them to be safe.

Since she was last, the demon grabbed one of her hind legs.

" Mommy!" Shiro screamed.

Just as soon as she said that, a white form was blurring past them, and Shiro was dropped to the ground.

Shiro stood up in time to see Sesshomaru ripping the demon apart.

He turned to Shiro.

" Shiro, what have we told you about coming into these parts?" Sesshomaru stood before his daughter.

" I'm sorry, I didn't realize we went this far." Shiro said.

Rin arrived not long after her answer.

The three pups made their way to her.

" Is everyone ok?" Rin asked, sniffing the three pups, who were trembling.

" What were you kids doing out here?" Rin asked.

" It.. It was my fault. I led them here because I saw this object, and..."

" What object?" Rin asked Tridon.

The pups turned to the object implanted in the ground.

Rin's eyes widened.

She made her human form, walking up to it.

She bent before it, and all too soon, she pulled it out.

It glew in her presence.

" It's my father's fang, it has returned." Rin said.

Rin put the sword in her loose sheath, and turned to the kids.

She was kind of troubled though. If she killed Naraku with the fang, and the fang is back here, wouldn't that mean...

" Come, let's get home." Rin said, making her dog demon form, ignoring her thoughts.

...

That night, the three pups said goodbye and sorry to Shiro, and ran off to lay next to their parents.

Shiro stood at the entrance of the cave, watching them.

After a while, she went to the back of the cave where her parents, in their dog form, were laying down waiting.

" Mom. Dad, are you mad?" Shiro asked, as she curled against them.

" No, we're just glad you're safe." Rin said, the two nuzzled her lightly, and laid their heads down.

Shiro yawned, and buried her nose in their fur.

She felt safe, protected, and loved.


	7. Chapter 7: A familiar scent

Chapter 7: A familiar scent.

Shiro was sleeping comfortably, when one of her long ears lifted in the air.

After a few seconds of listening, she lifted her head, and sniffed the cave.

There was something out there.

Shiro slowly stood up, careful not to wake her parents, and she slipped out of the cave.

The scent was stronger now, and even worst, it came from the forest.

This scent was irresistable, she had to see what it was.

She took off in the air, and made it to the forest within five minutes.

She landed on the ground where she had spotted her mother's fang.

The scent was strong now.

Shiro scanned the area.

She walked foward a little ways, until she came up to a mound of bushes.

She hid within them, and poked her head out to see the other side of the bushes.

There, she found a white...Fluffy looking cocoon that was tied a couple inches above the tree bark.

She could smell some..Wait, it wasn't something, it was someONE!

Shiro swallowed silently, and began moving foward.

She slowly, so very slowly made her way towards the white thing.

She sniffed the ground multiple times, as she approached the thing.

She was just inches from it, and she was about to smell the white object.

It viabrated, and Shiro jumped, her fur raising as she ran back to the safety of the bushes.

She peeked throught little leaves and thorns, to see the white cocoon disignigrate.

It revealed... A man.

His eyes were open and alert.

They were red, his pupils were red.

He looked over at Shiro's direction.

" Come out! I know you're here!" The man said.

Shiro gulped.

But, with her bravery, she poked her head back out of the bushes.

The man looked her in the eyes.

" Who are you?" Shiro asked.

The man seemed to be shocked for a second, but then just looked away.

Shiro came out of hiding, and slowly crept up to the man.

" Leave me!" The man growled, and a tenticle shot out.

Shiro jumped back, dodging the attack.

The tenticle only attacked once before returning to his body.

Shiro stood where she was.

" Who are you?" Shiro asked again.

" Don't you know?" The man asked, looking at her.

He smelled familiar, but she had never seen anyone outside of her home... Had she?

" No, I'm sorry I don't." Shiro said.

The man scoffed.

After a moment of silence, Shiro glew and she made her human form.

" I'm Shiro." She said, still keeping her distance.

" I know who you are... Now leave me al..." The man was stopped by a short intake of breath.

He seemed to be in pain.

" are you alright?" Shiro asked, taking a few steps up to the man.

He didn't answer, he just breathed in and out heavily.

Shiro noticed a wound on his chest.

" Oh, you're wounded!" Shiro said, and she walked off into the bushes.

The man watched her curiously, the girl was walking around the bushes, sniffing each one of them until she plucked out a couple leaves from one of them, and walked back up to him.  
" Here, they heal any wound." Shiro said, holding out the leaves.

The man stared at her, as he slowly took the leaves.

Shiro turned her head away from him for a second, then looked back at him, " i'd better get going." Shiro said and turned to walk off.

" naraku."

Shiro stopped and turned to him again.

He was looking at her, " My name is Naraku." He said.

Shiro nodded smiling, and she made her dog form, and before too long was off into the night sky, returning to her parents' warmth and comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Helping.

Shiro awoke early the next morning.

She wondered how Naraku was doing.

That was his name...Right?  
Her parents were still sleeping, so Shiro went out of the cave, and quickly but silently took off to the forest.

...

Naraku's eyes opened when he heard something.

He sighed almost irritated, she was coming again. Why was she helping him? She should hate him.

" Hey, how are you feeling?" Shiro asked when she arrived, coming up to Naraku in her human form.

Naraku looked at her.

" You don't need to help me you know." He said.

" Yeah, but, I want to help. How are your wounds?" Shiro asked.

" They are healing slowly." He said.

" Did you use the herbs?" Shiro asked.

Naraku just nodded.

" Well, do you need something to eat?" Shiro offered.

Naraku shook his head.

" Oh, ok." Shiro said.

Naraku looked out around the forest.

" I'll come back later and check on you." Shiro said, and she transformed and flew off.

When she arrived back, she landed where the three pups were and had awoken.

" Where did you disappear to so mysteriously?" Tridon asked.

" I was just taking a flight around the lands." Shiro said.

" Ok, whatever you say." Tridon said.

" hmm." Shiro scoffed, and flew off to her parents who were awake now.

" Good morning Shiro." Rin said.

" What are we doing today?" Shiro asked.

" Would you like to take a flight around the lands with us?" Rin asked.

" Yeah!" Shiro said happily.

" Alright, come on." Sesshomaru said, walking past her.

" Wait a minute." Rin said, lowering her face to Shiro.

She picked out a leaf from Shiro's fur.

" uh... I took a walk around the fields this morning." Shiro said.

Rin didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway, and they headed out.

...

Naraku watched as his wounds slowly closed.

In a couple weeks, the poison would leave his body.

Shiro said she was going to return, as much as he now hated the dog demons, he knew he would have to thank her for what she had done.

He didn't understand why he wasn't considering to kill her, because if she ever found out who he was, she would most likely run to her parents.

Naraku moved a little, resting more against the tree, and fell asleep.

...

Shiro felt so... Grown up when she flew with her parents.

She enjoyed the new view.

Luckily, there was no threats or dangers, so they headed back.

" My Queen, you have returned, ah, young Shiro." Yuro was standing at the entrance of the cave.

" Yuro!" Shiro smiled, nuzzling the little toad demon.

" Hey, be careful there." Yuro said, losing her balance.

" I'm going to go play before it gets dark." Shiro said.

" no no no, you need to eat first." Rin said, tossing a mound of meat.

Shiro smiled, she actually was hungry.

She dug in.

She thought about Naraku, he MUST be hungry now.

After she ate, she said goodbye to her parents and took off out of the cave.

The forest seemed to get closer and closer every trip she took.

She saw a deer in a field that wasn't far from the forest.

Shiro may have only been pup size, but her dog demon size was pretty big for the animal.

She landed on it, snapping it's neck with her fangs.

She picked up the dead animal and dragged it through the forest.

She looked on the other side of the bushes to see if Naraku was still there.

He was.

He looked over at her.

Shiro picked up the deer again, and worked her way to him.

She stopped when it was a couple inches away from him.

" Here." She panted.

Naraku's expression was troubled, why is she doing this?  
" Thank you." Naraku said, but he never made any movement.

Shiro made her human form and smiled. " You're welcome."

She was confused that he didn't eat.

" I won't be leaving for a couple weeks." Naraku said.

Shiro smiled, " Then we can be friends util you leave."

Naraku shook his head, " It's better that you stop seeing me."

Shiro sighed, but walked up to him, sitting down on the right side of him, on the right side of the tree.

This is the closest she'd ever been to him, Naraku could feel his body shiver at her presence.

" I'm sorry that I am bothering you, it's just..."

" It's not that." Naraku said.

She peeked over to him.

Naraku looked at her, her eyes hadn't changed a bit, torquoise diamond blue. " It's just too dangerous for you to be here."

" You're in danger too, trust me, I can protect myself." Shiro said.

She was to be 14 next week, she could protect him.

Naraku laughed, " A youngster like you?"

Shiro scoffed, rolling her eyes.

For the next few hours, Naraku and Shiro talked.

Not really about anything in particular, and to be honest, Naraku enjoyed her company.

When it began to get dark, Shiro sighed and stood.

" I'd better get back." Shiro said, and walked off.

" Hey." Naraku's voice stopped her.

She turned to him.

" Will you come back... Tomorrow?" Naraku asked without thinking, and immediately wanted to slap himself.

Shiro smiled, " Sure."

Then she was gone.

Naraku sighed aggrivated by his foolish emotions.

He let himself relax into the bark of the tree.

Before he let sleep take over, he looked over at the dead animal with flies burying it.

The flies would suffice, so, he readied a mound of tenticles and the deer along with the bugs were were enveloped in them, and were absorbed into his body.

He felt much relieved after that, now he fell asleep.

...

SHiro returned in no time.

" Where have you been?" Yuro asked when Shiro came in the cave.

" No where, where's mom and dad?" Shiro asked.

" They should be back soon, they just went hunting." Yuro said.

" Oh." SHiro said as she laid down.

" What have been up to?" Yuro asked.

" Nothing, I told you." Shiro said.

" mmm-hmm." Yuro said.

" Stop that, let me go to sleep." Shiro said, laying her head down, curling up against her body.

" WE aren't done talking here, wake..."

" Yuro! Let her sleep." Rin came in the cave with Sesshomaru not far behind.

Yuro moved out of their way as the two laid down with Shiro.

Yuro apologized and walked out of the cave.

She went off towards the place she had seen Shiro diisappear to that day.

First, she stopped by the sleeping male toad demon.

" Jaken, wake up." Yuro poked him.

" What is it?" He asked.

" I need you to come with me." Yuro said.

The two walked off.

When they were behind a mound of bushes, they peeked over at the other side.

' I knew it.' Yuro thought.

Jaken gasped. " That's Nara..."

Yuro tackled Jaken to the ground back behind the bushes.

" Shh!" Yuro shushed him.

Jaken silenced himself.

Yuro sighed relieved, but the two were suddenly raised off the ground, by a tenticle and moved over the bushes.

" What are you two doing here?" Naraku asked, lowering his tenticle where their lengths met his.

" You! Why are you compelling Shiro!" Yuro said.

" She is coming here on her own free will. Leave her out of this." Naraku said.

" You'd better say your prayers, because when my Queen finds you, she'll tear you apart!" Yuro said.

" Is that a threat?" Naraku asked, bringing the two closer.

" Uhh." Yuro changed her mind about risking herself to be killed.

" imagine how Shiro would feel if you gave away her secret." Naraku said.

Yuro sighed, " Alright, but if you attack us, you're o your own."

Naraku released the two.

They walked off, leaving Naraku.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shiro's birthday and surprise.

The big day had come.

Just a couple more years, she would become a great leader.

Shiro and the clan were hanging out.

She looked out at the forest, she wondered what Naraku was up to.

" Come on, let's go to the fields!" Tridon said.

Shiro, Tiara, and Mikala ran after him.

Shiro got ahead of all of them.  
" I'm the oldest now!" Shiro said, standing in front of the siblings.

" You're not leader yet!" Tridon said, running past her.

Shiro and the other two girls followed him.

They slowed down when they saw a little gravestone.

Shiro walked up to it.

Her past sister was in there.

" We miss her." Tiara saId.

" What happened to her?" Shiro asked, she never did find out how.

" A demon killed her. It was a dog demon, but that demon was controlled by another demon called Naraku." Tridon said.

Shiro's eyes widened and she stood there shocked.

This Naraku , she had helped, and begun to trust.

She had flashbacks of all the times she was with him.

Now she understood why he told her to stop seeing him. He was protecting her from himself.

And now, everything made sense.

Naraku was the one who had abducted her when she was young.

" Shiro, are you ok?" Mikala asked.

Shiro backed away from them.

" Shiro?"

" I... Have to go." Shiro said, and she ran off.

She was alone now, and she headed straight to the forest.

Why? Naraku Why! You began to make me feel for you.

Shiro felt a tear fall down her face.

When she reached the bushes, she looked over at him in her human form.

Naraku looked at her, he knew something was wrong.

Shiro stayed where she was, she wasn't sure how to talk to him.

Naraku had healed a lot over the past days, he was able to stand now, which is what he did.

" What's wrong Shiro?" Naraku asked.

Shiro couldn't be mad at him, the way he said her name.

She took a couple steps toward him, coming out from behind the bushes.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Shiro asked.

Naraku's expression remained the same, and as if he knew what she was talking about, he answered, " Becuase I knew you would send the clan to come after me, If I was left alone, I could have died in peace right here, or I could have healed and fled this place."

Shiro stared at him, if she hadn't been visiting him for the past week every single day, she would have turned and run for help.

" Why did you send someone else to kill one of our members?" Shiro asked.

" Shiro, I'm sorry." He said, taking a step towards her, but stopped himself.

" Why didn't you kill me when I was younger?" Shiro asked.

" Because I couldn't." He said.

" But why?" Shiro asked again walking up to him.

" Because I couldn't!" Naraku said louder, grabbing her throat, having her against a tree.

She saw his red eyes glowing, but they slowly dimmed, and his features returned to normal as he loosened his grip.

Shiro was looking at him, unafraid.

He seemed to be lost in her.

He was lost, in her eyes.

She noticed his face lowering to hers.

When he was inches from her, Shiro's eyes began to close.

She could feel his shaky breath.

Just as she felt his lips touch hers, they were gone, and a breeze blew against Shiro's face.

Shiro opened her eyes, Naraku was gone.

She gasped out a shaky breath, he was gone.

She slowly moved away from the tree, and looked around, before sadly heading home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Loneliness.

Days passed, and every evening, Shiro snuck off to the forest, in hope to see Naraku again.

After a whole month passed, Shiro began losing hope.

Once she gave up, she remained issolated.

She laid in the den, tears fallin down her fur here and there.

One evening, Yuro came in.

She had told Shiro about her run in with Naraku, which Shiro didn't mind.

She sat next to Shiro.

" He's gone, isn't he?" Yuro asked.

Shiro nodded.

Yuro sighed, " Well, just thing it's for the best, he did kidnap you and..."

" Stop it Yuro." Shiro stood up, moving away from her.

" Shiro, why do you help him? He killed a member of ours, he kidnapped you and threatened to kill you, why are you so drawn to him..."

" Because I love him!" Shiro shouted out turning to Yuro.

Yuro stared shocked, and at the same time Shiro gasped at her outburst, listening to her words she just spoke.

" You... Love.." Yuro began losing balance, and leaned against the rock, dizzy.

Shiro looked down, thinking about her words, that just came out of nowhere, 'Do I really?...'

She raised her head and looked out of the cave.

A small smiled formed, she did love him.

She can't explain why, or how.

" What did you..." Yuro was talking, but cutting off her sentences with gasps.

Shiro walked up to the mouth of the cave, and sat down looking out at the open lands.

Naraku was out there somewhere, and she had to save him.

From his danger that may come...From his loneliness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Passion.

" Yuro, I've made my decision." Shiro said, turning to the still stuttering toad demon.

" What is that?" Yuro asked.

" I am going to go find him. I can't deny it. I love him." Shiro said.

" You... Uhh." Yuro crumpled to the ground.

Shiro just wanted to laugh out loud at her aunt's reactions.

" Don't tell my parents." Shiro bent before the toad demon.

" What! They'll kill me if I don't tell them!" Yuro said.

" Just tell them I am going for a flight." Shiro said.

" ..!" Yuro said.

" Please Yuro? For me?" Shiro asked.

Yuro looked at Shiro, and was staring in her eyes.

"mmmmm." She muttered out nervously, walking around.

" Fine." Yuro said.

" Thanks Yuro, you're the best!" Shiro said, and she took off in the sky in a blast of air.

...

It was dark now, and Shiro was still flying, she was way past the forest where they had first met.

Shiro sniffed the air, in any scent of Naraku.

After a few more miles were flown, she caught his scent, and what had her panicked and scared was, it wasn't just his scent she smelled, it was his blood!

" Naraku!" Shiro shouted, flying faster.

After another few miles, she was looking down at him, he was fighting a demon.

It didn't seem to be affected by any of Naraku's attacks.

Shiro dove down, and with her full force, shoved the demon back.

It fell to the ground.

Shiro made her human form standing in front of Naraku.

" Shiro?" Naraku said unsure.

" What did I tell you? I can protect you!" Shiro said, and she jumped towards the demon, her claws glew bright blue, and she scraped them down on the demon.

It roared in agony, and melted to dust.

She turned to Naraku who was shocked at her amazing attack.

" Naraku. Please, come back. I can't stand to be without you." Shiro said walking up to him.

He looked down at her.

" Shiro, if I went back, your parents would kill me." Naraku said.

" Not if I don't let them." Shiro said.

" Don't be stupid of course they would kill me." Naraku said.

" Then they'll kill me too. Naraku, I... I love you." Shiro said the words she had blurted out not too long ago, and now when she said it, it was refreshing, relaxing.

" Shiro..You should...You should go back home." Naraku said, backing away from her.

" I'm not going to leave you. Not when you're like this anyway." Shiro said, looking down at his wounded body.

Her nails glew blue again, and she rested it against one of Naraku's wounds.

This time, his wound healed.

She slowly worked her glowing claws around his body, healing every wound.

" I can't stand to see you wounded." Shiro said.

" And I can't stand to see you risking your life like this." Naraku shot back.

Shiro laughed a little.

She put her hand on his left arm.

He seemed to shiver at her touch.

Her hand slid up until it met his neck.

She could hear Naraku's breath shaky again.

She also felt his hand at her waist, slowly snaking around her body.

Their bodies met, and Shiro looked up at him.

For some reason, his red eyes looked normal on him.

Her arm wrapped around his neck, slowly followed by the other arm.

Naraku lowered his face to hers again.

This time Shiro kept her eyes opened, for fear that if she closed them, he would vanish again.

She tightened her hold on him.

When his lips met hers, and stayed that way for a second, Shiro finally relaxed into him, and kissed him back.

His breath seemed to deepen when she kissed him back.

Her on the other hand felt breathless.

His kiss deepened and Shiro gasped, pressing herself to him.

She felt her back meet the roughness of the tree bark, and she was barely lifted off the ground.

Both of Naraku's hands were at her hips.

He tried to maintain control, and not go too deep into it.

Her hands played with his long black hair, as she lifted her head back, Naraku moving his lips down to the front of her neck.

He felt his lips and tongue here and there, against her flesh.

Her breathing was irregular now.

The term she would have said, was, 'Panting like a dog on a hot day'

She slowly made her hands slide down to his back, and up to his shoulders, preparing to lower his sleeves.

A loud snapped sounded in the distance.

Naraku pulled back immediately and alert, Shiro stood next to him, both ready for what danger was coming between them.

After a couple more snaps.

A huge white dog demon came out from the trees, teeth bared, fur raised, and red eyes fixed on one person... Naraku.

**A/N: Wow, I just couldn't stop typing, I hope you liked my three at a time update.**

**So, what are we going to do about this? Hmm?**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: He is Shiro's mate.

Shiro stared at the huge dog demon, known as her mother.

Yuro was coming up behind her with an apologetic expression.

Soon, many more dog demons were coming.

" Shiro, move away from him." Rin said.

Shiro looked over at Naraku, who was staring at them, unsure of what to do.

" Shiro, now." Sesshomaru came beside Rin.

Shiro looked at her parents, then back at Naraku, and stood in front of him, " No."

" Shiro, you don't know who he is." Rin said.

" No, YOU don't know who he is, you've been living in the past so long, you don't know that he's changed, whatever he's done in the past, he hates himself for, and you're going to kill him to live with that regret?" Shiro said.

Rin was clearly shocked, but wouldn't let Naraku stay alive.

" Stand aside Shiro." Rin said again.

Shiro's eyes glew red, and she transformed, she wasn't as big as all the others, but she could look more fierce in her dog form. "No." She growled again.

" If you are going to kill him, then I am going to kill myself." Shiro said.

" Shiro, enough." Naraku said, walking in front of her.

" Naraku, what have you done to her?" Rin asked.

" I have not done anything, if you really insist on killing me, go ahead, have your revenge." Naraku said.

Rin was hesitant, she looked over at Shiro who was pleading in her eyes. She meant what she said, threatening to kill herself.

" Shiro, we need to talk." Rin said, and the clan walked off, Rin following them.

Shiro slowly followed them.

Rin and Sesshomaru stopped a few miles away, the clan returning home.

" Shiro, what are you thinking?" Rin asked.

" I love him, and I can't stop it." Shiro said.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who looked at her.

She then sighed.  
" I never thought that..."

" What?" Shiro asked.

" You have chosen your mate?" Rin asked.

Shiro looked down, a mate? Her parents had taught her about them, whoever the dog demon chooses as a mate, lives with them forever, you would protect them with your very lives. Naraku wasn't a dog demon like Rin and Sesshomaru, who had fallen in love.

She looked back up at her parents and nodded.

Rin sighed, " All these years, you managed to change him."

" He changed himself." Shiro said.

" Well, if he is your mate, then we can't do anything, I guess he is welcome to the pack, but! He must keep his distance." Sesshomaru said.

Shiro sighed, but nodded.

" Then, let's go home." Rin said.

" Ok, I'll be right behind you." Shiro said.

They nodded, and took off.

Shiro sighed again while making her human form.

She had chosen her mate, without even thinking about it.

She went back over to where Naraku was.

" They won't hurt you anymore." Shiro said.

Naraku nodded.

" I have something to tell you." Shiro said as she walked up to him.

" What?" He asked, when his arms wrapped around her.

" I have chosen you, as my mate." Shiro said.

Naraku thought about those words.

All his life, since Rin was born, he wanted her to be his.

He was selfish and cruel, thinking of all the things he wanted to do with that girl, and just to imagine what Shiro would feel...

Naraku let go of her backing away.

" What's wrong?" Shiro asked.

" You can't choose me, I'm not...Good." Naraku said.

Shiro smiled, " You're good to me, I have seen nothing but good in you."

" Shiro, please, I don't want to ruin your life. I don't want to hurt you." Naraku said.

Shiro walked up to him, hugging him tightly, she could tell he was in pain, of what he did in the past.

She knew that this was hurting him, but... He was just living in the past, he had to let go, and start a new life.

" Naraku, if you love me... You won't leave me." Shiro said, pulling back to look at him.

" Shiro." He whispered her name.

" Never?" Shiro asked.

" Never." Naraku replied, and he kissed her.

This was what love felt like, he enjoyed it, sweet, gentle.

" Wait." Shiro stopped him. " We'll finish this later, we have to head back." She said.

" Race you back." She said, turning into a dog and running off.

" Yeah, right." Naraku said, and he was off in a blur.

Shiro was running pretty fast, jumping over the bushes.

She looked behind her a couple times to see if Naraku was there, no.

She smiled.

When she was back at where they had first met, she stopped, turning again trying to spot him, or catch his scent.

" naraku?" She called out.

" It's about time you got here." Naraku's voice came behind her.

When she turned, Naraku was leaning against the tree he had been resting against when she first saw him.

She made her human form, and rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, how did you get here so fast?" Shiro asked.

" Super speed." He said.

" Yeah, I used that too. Now if you don't mind. I need to get back home." Shiro said.

She walked past him, about to leap over the bushes, when a blurry figure came in front of her, and soon, she was trapped to the tree with Naraku before her.

" You ready to leave me already?" He asked.

She gasped out a breath.

" No."

" Shiro." He whispered.

" Hmm?" She almost moaned out.

" I love you." He said.

" I kinda figured that." She whispered.

" You said you wanted to finish something?" Naraku asked.

Shiro smiled, " Finish what? I forgot."

Naraku smiled at her joke, " Let me refresh your memory."

Shiro smiled when she felt his hands on her bare shoulders as he slowly moved her sleeves down.

Her white Kimono fell freely to the ground.

As soon as her body was bare, he pressed her against the tree, his body covering hers.

" Are you ready, Shiro?" Naraku asked.

" Yes." She whispered.

He laid her down in the grass.

He removed his kimono.

When he kissed her, everything felt perfect, he felt like a new person. If only his red eyes could make him LOOK like a different person.

This was who he was meant to be with, and this time, instead of having the desire of ruling the dog demon clan, he only wanted the desire to be with her.

" Naraku." Shiro whispered, as she shuddered at his sensitive touches.

Throughout the night, they slept together, in peace, in hapiness, in love...

**A/N: Well, this sucked didn't it?**

**These past four or five chapters obviously have nothing to do with the summary.**

**Oh well, writers do seem to take a different turn when they get deeper into the story.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Like it? I'll put an ending chapter.**

**Hate it? I'll end it right here and mark it as complete.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**Thanks.**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
